


paracetamol

by rnadoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Keith didn't believe he was too much of an emotional person.





	1. You're Emotionally Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't long, but i tried really hard to make it longer than my other fics! thank you so much if you read it :) the name of the fic and name of the chapter is from the song 'paracetamol' by declan mckenna (https://youtu.be/RRpEsO3lsHE)  
> comments, kudos and constructive criticism is welcome!

Keith was once a person who wore their heart on their sleeve.  
  
He laughed when appropriate, smiled, cried. He laughed when his preschool friends would make loud noises during class. He smiled when his brother would cook them a dinner, even if it was simple meal (Shiro wasn't much of a cook). He cried when he wasn't allowed to play outside on a rainy day.  
  
He responded to things with enthusiasm. He always raised his hand in elementary, wanting to respond even if he didn't actually know the answer. He tried out for all school sports (he played soccer for two years, never missing a practice session or a game). He threw himself into class projects, wanting to have the best...everything.  
  
But things tend to change, gradually. They warp, twist and contort into completely unrecognizable things. They change quickly and usually with no reason.  
  
Keith Kogane, an 18 year old boy, was one of those things.


	2. Why Do You Waste Your Talent?

Shiro sighed at the table, dragging his tired eyes to Keith. Keith was slumped forward, his head resting on the table with his plate pushed to the side. It was full.  
  
"Keith? Aren't you going to eat?" He frowned slightly. This was typical of Keith. Shiro heard a groan from the boy and saw him finally sit up. Keith yawned, sliding his hand over his unruly hair in attempt to not make it look like he'd just woken up (he had).  
  
Shiro took a sip of his coffee; this was Keith's chance, while Shiro couldn't answer. He got up and pushed himself out of his chair. "I ate before you woke up so I'm just gonna head off now." Shiro went to respond but wasn't able to swallow his coffee quick enough; Keith had already torn out the door. Keith's eggs were already cold. Keith then went to school hungry. Keith eventually left school hungry.


	3. The World Around You Is Manic

Keith had no idea how some people could just be so..happy. Left and right, people were always happy, usually over insignificant things; they went to the mall, it was their birthday, they were visting their parents. He found it energy consuming, time consuming. A waste.  
  
Keith wasn't necessarily always in a bad mood. If anything, he usually just felt apathy. He had no interest in anything anymore. He didn't feel the NEED to find anything interesting anymore. Why should he act like he cared about something he didn't? He'd rather be clear about having no interest. If he didn't, he'd end up hurting more people than he already had.


	4. Do You Have No Shame?

Keith ended up traveling to Hunk's place after school, with Pidge in tow. Keith found it odd that they didn't speak to each other on the way to Hunk's, but he'd always found Pidge a bit odd; he just wasn't able to completely relate to Hunk and their weird tech bond.  
  
Keith fished out the spare key Hunk had given to him ages ago. He unlocked the door and gave it a firm push, knowing it was heavier than most doors. "Hey Hunk, we made it alive!" Pidge kicked of their shoes after calling out to him. They both waited for an answer from their friend, when suddenly Pidge's phone sounded off. They quickly grabbed it from their bag and pushed it up to their cheek.  
  
"Where are you dude?" Pidge's eyebrows drew together as they listened to Hunk speak. They groaned and started to slip their shoes back on, seemingly frustrated. "We need to coordinate our plans next time." Pause. "Yep." Pause. "I'll be there in a minute. Bye." Keith eyed Pidge, confused. Pidge knew that look.  
  
"Hunk thought we were all meeting at my house. What a damn dope. I never said that!" They finished tying their shoes, standing up once again. "Did I?" Keith chuckled. "Yeah, you texted it in the groupchat about 100 times. It can't be helped I guess."  
  
Pidge rolled their eyes leading the way back out of Hunk's house, Keith locking the door. As they head across the street for their own house, they hear Keith's footsteps quiet. They look over their shoulder seeing Keith heading in the opposite direction. "Dude," they yelled, "where are you going?" Keith stopped dead in his tracks.

"I forgot I had to do dinner with Shiro tonight! Sorry!" He broke out into a sprint, once again not giving someone time to answer that day. Pidge frowned. They knew Shiro would be late that day. He had work.


	5. Don't Come Onto Me

Keith didn't stop running until he was a couple houses away from his own. He walked up the grass of his front yard, heading to the gate. He opened it and slammed it shut, shuffling to the backdoor; Shiro always kept it unlocked.  
  
He dropped his bag in the kitchen and trecked through the living room, went up the stairs. He opened up the bathroom door and locked it when it closed. He went to the shower and turned the water on as hot it would go.  
  
He shedded his clothes and stepped into the boiling shower; he wanted to scream. It hurt. But he couldn't allow himself to acknowledge it completely. He endured it, scrubbing his skin violently with a bar of soap.  
  
His mind was unbelievably muddled, dirty. He wanted desperately to be clean. He had to be clean.


End file.
